vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Plagueis
Summary Darth Plagueis was a male Dark Lord of the Sith and the master of Darth Sidious. He acquired considerable knowledge in the field of midi-chlorian manipulation, but was ultimately betrayed and murdered by his own apprentice, in accordance with the "Rule of Two." Sidious later recounted the tale of his master's demise to lure Anakin Skywalker to the dark side. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Plageuis/Hego Damask Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 100 years old at time of death Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Muun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition/Prescience, Force-enhanced reflexes/reactions, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion creation, Telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, Enhanced senses and perceptions, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled swordsman, Skilled unarmed combatant, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Midi-chlorian manipulation, through which he could heal wounds, revive the dead, and even create new life itself this particular procedure has no practical application in combat), Able to mask his presence in the Force from others, Force Lightning, Force Scream, Sith Alchemy, Limited Power Nullification against Jedi and other Light Side Force users Attack Potency: Planet level (Severely altered Naboo's climate just by briefly visiting the planet. According to Darth Sidious, one of the most powerful Sith Lords in history and more than a match for the best of the Jedi of his era. This would put him at least on the level of or even above the likes of Yarael Poof) Speed: Relativistic with FTL combat speed and reactions (Was Sidious' master and was a contender for the most powerful Sith alive at the time of his death) Lifting Strength: Peak Human; can be augmented to Superhuman '''levels thanks to Force amplification '''Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with Force amplification (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsabers. Tens of kilometers with ranged powers. Galactic with telepathy. Standard Equipment: Lightsabers Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. Also helped orchestrate Darth Sidious' rise to Chancellorship and furthered the Grand Plan along more than previous generations of Banite Sith had ever done. Weaknesses: Nothing notable (though his midi-chlorian manipulation isn't perfect, he can still suffocate to death) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Scream:' Plagueis unleashes a force enhanced scream. *'Telekinesis:' Plagueis can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Plagueis was skilled enough with this power that he could even absorb the energy of his opponents attacks and channel the energy he absorbed into attacks of his own. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 5